Extending The Family
by Lynne5
Summary: Mokona est une fille. L'autre Mokona est un garçon. Ou comment la petite vie tranquille de Kurogane est largement perturbée par l'arrivée de bébés Mokona. KuroFye et DoumekiWatanuki.


Disclaimer: Moi je suis la gentille traductrice. Hopeakaarme a conçut cette fic et les Clamps se sont chargées des persos. Plutôt équitable, non?

* * *

Extending The Family

Globalement, décida Kurogane, et même si les gamins pouvaient être gentils à l'occasion, la vie était bien mieux foutue quand ils n'étaient pas constamment dans ses jambes. Surtout qu'ils approchaient tous deux de leurs vingt ans à présent.  
Il n'admettrait jamais qu'ils lui manquaient, bien sûr. C'était au-delà du non-dit. Il était content qu'ils soient ailleurs, et quiconque tenterait de le contredire en supporterait les conséquences.  
Il n'avait pas besoin d'une paire de plus-vraiment-adolescents filant une romance autour de lui et attirant les problèmes.  
En particulier quand Mokona pouvait faire tout cela à lui tout seul.  
Fye se plaignait que les enfants n'appelaient pas assez, ce à quoi Kurogane répondait toujours qu'il pouvait les appeler pour changer, ce que Fye faisait toujours.  
Il y avait des jours où il parlait plus à des personnes d'autres dimensions qu'à Kurogane.  
Le ninja n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était une bonne chose ou pas.  
Ce qui était facile à savoir, cependant, c'était que Mokona et le mage parlaient ensembles beaucoup trop, beaucoup trop fort, et beaucoup trop souvent.

Au moins il était heureux qu'ils ne partagent pas ses anciens quartiers, plutôt spartiates. Il y était plus que près, bien sûr, mais Tomoyo ne l'avait pas écouté, le négligeant comme s'il était un insecte indigne de son attention ( ou du moins ses protestations). Une famille avait besoin d'une maison, avait-elle décidé, et ils eurent une maison, avec une chambre pour les adultes et une autre pour Mokona et même un petit espace de cuisine presque décent pour Fye, quand il avait envie de cuisiner au lieu de manger les plats du château, un petit salon et un bureau, aussi. Et, naturellement, Tomoyo leur avait offert plusieurs chambres d'amis pour les gamins lorsqu'ils avaient envie leur rendre une visite.

A l'époque, il avait été furieux que son opinion soit ainsi ignorée. A présent, il était juste reconnaissant. Peu importait à quel point il tenait à eux, il y avait des moments ou le mage et le manjuu lui tapaient sur les nerfs un poil de trop. D'accord, deux poils. Ou peut-être trois.

C'était un de ces moments. Mokona revenait tout juste d'une visite du monde de la Sorcière- Kurogane n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître le but de cette visite- et il bavardait joyeusement avec un mage très intéressé à propos de Doumeki et Watanuki. Le ninja n'était pas suffisamment concerné pour rester; Fye lui dirait plus tard ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'intéressait autant à ces deux là qu'à leurs enfants.

Ce qui ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'il les ignorait. Non, il les appréciait, et bien qu'il déteste l'admettre, il les comptait comme une extension de sa famille de bric et de broc. On tendait à apprendre à apprécier ceux qui tuaient les monstres qui étaient sur le point de vous dévorer avec votre famille. Et ce Doumeki avait la tête fermement ancrée sur ses épaules, fournissant même un meilleur compagnon que Shaolan ne le pourrait. Doumeki était d'un grande aide toutes ces fois où il avait l'impression qu'il était le seul de cette étrange famille à être sensé. Avoir trois enfants et une chose-par-alliance pouvait faire douter n'importe qui sur sa santé mentale, et pas de la bonne manière.

Il semblait que la part de Doumeki était parfois pire que la sienne. Au moins, quand il devait combattre des monstres hideux qui tentaient d'assassiner ceux qui lui étaient cher, il pouvait toujours les voir. C'était un peu réconfortant, de penser que peut-être, dans un petit aspect de leur vie quotidienne, il n'avait pas hérité du pire possible.

Bien sûr, la plupart des gens ne considéraient pas les combats contre des monstres divers et variés comme une part de leur vie quotidienne. Cependant, la plupart des gens n'étaient pas des ninjas au service d'une princesse attirant les assassins comme le miel le ferait avec les abeilles. Ou n'appelaient une autre princesse leur fille ( en fait, Kurogane ne le faisait jamais, volontairement du moins, mais Fye l'appelait ainsi et c'était resté). Ou étaient une sorte d'oncle pour un gamin qui semblait être un délicieux repas pour n'importe quel monstre amateur de chair humaine du voisinage… Au moins, Sakura et Watanuki avaient leur propre protecteur la plupart du temps. Il avait juste à s'inquiéter des tueurs qui en avaient à sa princesse. Et, bien sûr, de quiconque pouvant penser que blesser un blond distrait et frêle en apparence serait facile, profitable et/ou amusant. Pas que Fye ne puisse prendre soin de lui, mais…Kurogane se sentait tout simplement mieux quand il savait que son amant était raisonnablement en sécurité (et, de préférence, sous sa protection).

Bien que la protection soit le dernier de ses soucis à l'heure actuelle. La seule chose qui l'intéressait était de fuir cette discussion sans fin. Bien sûr, c'était bien de savoir que leurs amis étaient toujours en vie et en bonne santé, mais est-ce qu'il avait besoin qu'on le lui dise avec tant de détails? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient idiots ou quoique ce soit. Un petit « ils vont bien » aurait suffit. Pour Kurogane, du moins.

Pour Fye et Mokona, néanmoins, ça n'avait pas l'air aussi simple. Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle Kurogane était en train de se demander si la tempête qui faisait rage à l'extérieur continuerait de paraître aussi mauvaise une fois qu'il s'y serait habitué…

Probablement pas, décida-t-il en entendant le mélange des gloussements de Mokona et le rire de Fye. Ces deux là n'avaient jamais entendu parler du silence?!

« Mokona est vraiment content ces derniers temps, » commenta légèrement Fye, regardant la boule blanche qui passait en bondissant. « Les autres enfants aussi. On dirait qu'ils n'ont vraiment plus besoin de nous maintenant, hein, Kuro-rin? »

« Attends un peu » commenta sèchement Kurogane. « Bientôt la princesse et le gamin vont s'y mettre et nous aurons les mains pleines de petits enfants. » Avant, cette pensée l'aurait perturbé . En réalité, il sentait que maintenant il pourrait y survivre. Le mage lui déteignait clairement dessus.

« Oh, ça serait merveilleux! » Dit Fye en applaudissant. « Je ne peux pas attendre! Même si j'ai peur de beaucoup trop gâter ces pauvres enfants, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

« Sans aucun doute, » marmonna Kurogane. Il avait confiance, les enfants allaient adorer Fye-mamie. Il n'avait non plus aucun doute que Fye allait bel et bien insister pour être appelé 'grand-mère'. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait la moindre considération pour son véritable sexe après avoir insisté autant d'années sur le fait qu'il était la mère des gamins.

(Kurogane ne voulait pas savoir comment il en était venu à une telle conclusion en premier lieu.)

Fye sourit simplement à son commentaire, changeant de sujet. Enfin, il sembla avoir son content de bavardages- comme si c'était possible. « Je pense que je vais aller dire bonne nuit à Mokona » dit-il ensuite. « Quoique je pense qu'il doit être déjà endormi, après avoir été aussi excité toute la journée. »

Grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mi-réticent, Kurogane suivit le mage. Le blond s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Mokona, il s'apprêtait à la pousser quand elle s'ouvrit d'un coup, une petite chose blanche bondissant dans l'encadrement.

« Non, Fye-maman! » Mokona criait presque désespérément, battant sauvagement l'air de ses pattes. « Fye-maman et Kuro-papa ne doivent pas rentrer maintenant!

« Mokona? » Demanda Fye, confus. « Mokona-chan, quelque chose ne va pas? »

« Oh, non, tout va bien! » Répondit Mokona, d'un ton entre anxieux et excité. « Vous verrez demain! Maintenant, Mokona est occupé ! » Sur ce, il bondit dans sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Fye jeta un coup d'œil à Kurogane. Kurogane jeta un coup d'œil à Fye. Puis, ils haussèrent tous deux les épaules et s'en allèrent.

Globalement, ils avaient vu plus bizarre de la part de leurs enfants. Beaucoup plus bizarre.

Le matin vint, amenant un Fye très joyeux - comme d'habitude- et un Kurogane très râleur - encore plus que d'habitude. Suite à l'insistance du blond sur le fait que Mokona avait besoin d'un petit-déjeuner, le ninja suivit son amant jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de la créature. Après avoir appelé la créature, ils furent joyeusement invités à l'intérieur. Tous deux s'exécutèrent promptement, impatient de voir ce qui les avaient tenus au loin le jour précédent.

Il y avait Mokona. Assis au milieu d'une pile vaguement ronde de débris de papiers, de plumes et…c'était ses vêtements! Et une des capes du mage aussi?!

« Hum…Mokona? » Demanda Fye avec son perpétuel sourire- sourire qui ennuyait moins Kurogane à présent qu'il était sincère, en général. « Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement? »

La main du blond sur son bras était pour le moment la seule chose qui retenait Kurogane de tuer la boule de poils. C'était ses vêtements! Enfin, l'étaient jusqu'à ce que le truc blanc ne les revendique comme ses jouets…

« C'est un nid, » répondit joyeusement Mokona, sautillant, s'affalant au milieu du bordel. D'une certaine façon, il avait l'air encore plus rond que d'habitude. « Un nid Mokona! »

« Un nid? » Répéta Fye, d'un ton surpris. Apparemment, il trouvait un sens caché dans cette explication. « Tu veux dire… »

« Yup! » Dit Mokona gaiement, plaçant ses petites pattes quelque part là où son ventre était sensé se trouver. « Mokona et l'autre Mokona vont avoir des mini-Mokonas! »

Pour un moment, Kurogane se contenta de fixer la petite chose blanche. Puis, avec un grognement étranglé, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit de la pièce.

Il lutta pour garder des images mentales vraiment malvenues sur 'Bordel, comment ça a put se faire?' hors de sa tête.

« Je suppose que nous n'avions jamais pensé que Mokona allait finalement grandir aussi. » Dit Fye quelque temps après avoir retrouvé Kurogane, s'asseyant près du ninja et posant sa tête sur une large épaule. « J'ai dit une fois que Mokona était l'aîné de nos enfants, mais je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il nous ferait grands-parents avant Sakura et Shaolan! »

« Oh, tais-toi! » Grogna Kurogane. « L'idée du gamin et de la princesse ayant des rapports sexuels est suffisamment perturbante. Je n'ai pas besoin de penser aux deux brioches fourrées en train de faire pareil! »

« Vraiment, Kuro-tan, tu es un tel pervers, » gloussa Fye. « Mokona-chan serait consterné de savoir que papa entretient de telles pensée!

« La ferme. » gronda le ninja. Puis il demanda, « Alors c'est le nôtre, la femelle? Comme dans faire un nid et porter des petits et tout ça? »

« En vérité, je n'en suis pas sûr,» répondit Fye. « Je ne lui ai pas demandé. Il se pourrait très bien que les Mokonas ne se reproduisent pas d'une manière qui nous est familière, auquel cas les classifier par sexe n'aurait aucun sens, tu ne crois pas?

« Ceci, » trancha Kurogane, « n'est pas un sujet dont je veuille discuter. »

Même une fois le nid fini, la vie de Mokona semblait toujours ne tourner qu'autour de ça. Il emprunta des encres de couleur à Tomoyo pour décorer des papiers à ajouter au fourrage du nid. La princesse avait l'air de trouver toute la procédure charmante, offrant à la créature un libre choix du matériel qu'elle voudrait ajouter au nid. Cependant, même après l'ajout de soieries et de broderies, Mokona refusait de leur rendre leurs vêtements. Il soutenait qu'ils étaient la partie la plus importante du nid, et permettraient à sa future progéniture de se sentir proche de ses grands-parents dès la naissance. Kurogane le suspectait de juste vouloir l'ennuyer, mais Fye trouvait ça adorable, alors il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer, toutefois, que la chose semblait s'arrondir dernièrement. Ses bondissements hyperactifs s'étaient transformés en sautillements tout aussi enthousiastes, mais même s'il ne rebondissait plus littéralement sur les murs, il pouvait toujours l'ennuyer autant.

Surtout quand il se disait trop épuisé pour marcher et insistait pour que Kurogane le porte.

Bien qu'irrité, il ne pouvait être entièrement insensible à l'excitation de la boule de poils. Parfois, il se surprenait à se demander à quoi ressemblerait des Mokonas nouveau-nés. Et il y en aurait combien? La boule de poils en parlait au pluriel, mais ça voulait dire deux ou vingt? Il ne savait pas trop comment classer Mokona - un animal ou un tout autre genre de créature?- alors il n'avait pas la moindre idée du nombre de petits il pouvait avoir à la fois.

La pensée d'une vingtaine de boules de poils bondissantes le fit frissonner.

Avec un peu de chance, Mokona approcherait plus les deux rejetons.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait en porter beaucoup de toutes les manières, à moins qu'ils ne soient vraiment petits.

Mais son estomac d'arrondissait de plus en plus…Comme ils n'avaient aucune idée du moment où les petits allaient naître, Fye avait insisté pour installer une sonnette dans leur chambre, avec un cordon la reliant à la chambre de Mokona. De cette façon, si les petites choses décidaient naître de nuit, Mokona pourrait les appeler pour l'aider. Naturellement, Kurogane s'en était plaint, mais, ayant un instinct protecteur surdéveloppé ( pas qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute), il en était secrètement à moitié content.

Peu importait à quel point la boule de poils était exaspérante, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se blesse en tentant d'accoucher des bébés seule.

Cela, bien sûr, ne l'empêcha pas de produire plusieurs insultes de son crû quand une nuit parfaitement paisible fut soudainement interrompue par le son effréné d'une petite sonnette.

Fye bondit immédiatement, ordonnant à Kurogane d'aller chercher la princesse Tomoyo pendant qu'il allait voir la boule de poils. Le ninja protesta légèrement, arguant que la princesse ne serait certainement pas éveillée, mais s'en fut néanmoins. Il savait que Tomoyo ne lui pardonnerait jamais si elle manquait la naissance, milieu de la nuit ou pas.

Pourtant, il trouva la princesse déjà debout, accompagnée -comme toujours- par Sôma. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la princesse sourit simplement et lui dit de lui montrer le chemin. La femme ninja suivit sans mots, entièrement habillée bien qu'il soit probablement plus de minuit, comme la princesse. Elles devaient probablement s'y attendre, musa Kurogane. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Mokona et Fye s'étaient conduits étrangement toute la journée…

Si quelqu'un osait ne serait-ce que penser à prononcer les termes 'intuition féminine', il le tuerait. Il y avait assez de plaisanteries sur sa 'femme' ainsi.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, il fut envoyé au loin pour aller chercher 'de l'eau chaude ou quelque chose' pour l'occuper. Les accouchements n'étaient pas une affaire d'hommes, lui dit-on, même si la maman était une petite boule de poils et pas une humaine.

A ce moment, Kurogane savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas remettre en question la présence de Fye. Après tout, la tradition voulait que la grand-mère soit présente pour l'accouchement, aussi stupide que soit cette idée.

Donc il fut abandonné à ne rien à faire à part se tourner les pouces ( ainsi que faire quelques rondes pour contrôler les gardes, hurler sur ceux qu'il trouva assoupi, assommer quelques pâles imitations d'assassins , hurler sur les âmes infortunées qu'il rencontra dans le sombre château, et autres activités habituelles). Enfin, Sôma fut envoyée le chercher, l'informant avec un petit rictus qu'il était le grand-père de sept petites choses absolument adorables.

Sept? Eh bien, c'était plus supportable que vingt, se dit-il…

Dans la chambre de Mokona, il trouva une créature bien moins ronde entourée de toutes petites choses dont la couleur variait de divers tons de gris à des motifs blanc et noir. Les bébés, remarqua-t-il, avaient des oreilles énormes par rapport à leur taille. La dite taille n'était pas plus grande que son pouce. Allez parler de petitesse et de fragilité.

« Mokona est content! » Annonça la nouvelle maman avec entrain. « Mais fatigué, aussi. Demain matin, Mokona doit dire à l'autre Mokona qu'il est papa! »

« Attends une minute, » dit Kurogane « Tu veux dire que l'autre n'était même pas au courant que tu étais en cloque? »

« Non! » Vint la joyeuse réponse. « C'est une belle surprise, tu ne crois pas Kuro-papa? »

Kurogane émit un son étranglé. Puis se tourna pour regarder Fye, en train de gazouiller avec les minuscules petites choses et de se présenter comme leur grand-mère.

Tomoyo et Sôma les regardaient de loin, souriant devant le tableau.

Kurogane renifla dédaigneusement. Ils étaient tous niais. Et le mage ne pouvait pas apprendre à être raisonnable, n'est-ce pas?

Qu'importaient ses pensées initiales, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu quand une petite chose s'accrocha à son petit doigt avec ses petites pattes, s'y collant. C'était si petit que la moindre brise pouvait les emporter au loin.

La dernière trace de son ennui s'évapora quand il jura intérieurement de protéger ces petites choses du danger. Rien ni personne ne ferait de mal à sa famille s'il avait son mot à dire -même si la dite famille se constituait d'un mage dément et d'une bande de choses qui n'appartenaient à aucune espèce connue.

…Cependant, il ne consentirait pas à être appelé 'Kuro-papy'.

« Bonsoir, Kurogane-san ,» répondit Doumeki à l'appel. « Est-ce que je peux vous aider? »

Bien qu'il déteste l'admettre, Kurogane était plutôt impressionné par le réseau que Yuuko avait monté. En combinant les pouvoirs de Mokona et des ailes de la princesse, elle avait connecté les trois mondes - le pays de Clow, le Japon de Kurogane et son Japon- les un aux autres à travers des miroirs et des portes magiques. Les miroirs étaient utilisés pour les appels, et les portes permettaient les visites, bien que la fatigue liée au voyage les fasse plutôt appeler que rendre visite. Yuuko avait expliqué que c'était parce que les portes utilisaient l'énergie du voyageur pour permettre le passage. Kurogane disait qu'elle l'avait fait de cette manière parce que c'était une garce.

« Ca dépend » répondit sèchement Kurogane. « Est-ce que le machin noir est dans les parages? »

« Mokona est là! » Annonça la chose noire, bondissant dans l'image avant de se percher sur l'épaule de Doumeki. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kuro-papa? »

Résistant à l'envie de serrer les dents à l'appellation, Kurogane montra simplement le panier qu'il portait. « Quelqu'un à des nouvelles pour toi. »

« Coucou! » Lança joyeusement le Mokona blanc, faisant un signe de la main à son homologue. « Devine qui vient de devenir papa? »

Les yeux de la créature noire s'étaient ouverts de surprise à la vue des sept petites choses entourant l'autre plus grande. Émettant un bruit inidentifiable, il tomba de l' épaule de Doumeki, visiblement évanoui.

« Quoiiiiiii? » Le visage de Watanuki apparut dans le miroir, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Doumeki. « Ce sont des bébés Mokonas?!

« On dirait, » répliqua sèchement Kurogane. « Sachant qu'il n'y en a que deux de cette espèce, le vôtre est fort probablement le responsable. »

« Oh, c'est mignon! » S'exclama le garçon à lunettes. « Ils sont trooop adorables! Quand sont-ils nés? Pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit plus tôt? Ils s'appellent comment? »

« Ils sont nés la nuit dernière. » Répondit Kurogane, levant les yeux au plafond. « Nous pensions qu'il valait mieux vous laisser dormir, de même que la maman, avant d'annoncer la nouvelle. Et pour les noms, si quelque chose a été décidé, je ne suis pas au courant. »

« Celui-ci sera Luna! » Annonça Mokona, portant un petit bébé pour l'examiner. « Parce qu'il est comme sa mère, mais argenté. C'est Tomoyo-chan qui l'a décidé! Mais les autres n'ont pas encore de noms! »

« De toute façon, où est Fye-san? Demanda Doumeki alors que Watanuki et Mokona continuaient leur conversation enthousiaste. « Je me serai plus attendu à le voir nous contacter plutôt que vous. »

« Il est occupé, » soupira Kurogane. « Tomoyo-hime a décidé que nous devions faire une fête, alors il est en train de la préparer. Et oui, vous êtes tous invités. Même, » ajouta-t-il avec une grimace, « la sorcière .

« Oh, elle n'est pas si mauvaise, » répondit Doumeki avec un petit haussement d'épaules. « Vous avez appelé Sakura-chan et Shaolan-kun? »

« Non. Je voulais mettre le coupable au courant en premier. Je compte passer l'appel aussitôt que ces deux là m'y autorisent. » Kurogane désigna Watanuki et Mokona encore en train de papoter.

« Oi. » Doumeki donna un coup de coude à Watanuki. « Ils ont encore besoin d'appeler le pays de Clow. Tu parleras plus quand nous viendrons. »

« Oh, arrêtes! » Explosa Watanuki. «C'est pas comme si on avait parlé aussi longtemps! Et tu bavardais, toi aussi! Depuis quand tu as le droit de me donner des ordres, de toutes les manières? Je ne suis pas le genre de petit - »

La communication fut coupée, laissant un simple miroir derrière, avec le reflet de Kurogane lui renvoyant un sourire en coin. Ces deux là avaient une sacrée relation. On pourrait penser qu'ils se haïssaient mutuellement vu le comportement de Watanuki, mais Kurogane savait ce qu'il en était - ils étaient liés tous les deux aussi sûrement qu'il l'était à son mage. Même si leur relation impliquait moins de hurlements, et que lorsque c'était le cas, il était celui qui hurlait, pas l'autre idiot. Parfois il se demandait comment faisait Doumeki pour supporter à la fois l'idiotie et le mauvais caractère.

Là encore, peut-être que le mauvais caractère serait un moindre mal, comparé au personnage 'maman ' de Fye…

La fête n'était pas si mauvaise, supposait Kurogane. Il avait réussi à éviter la sorcière la plupart du temps, Watanuki n'avait pas eu d'accès d'hystérie - merci Doumeki, à n'en pas douter- et personne n'était ivre mort. Tout le monde s'amassait autour la nouvelle petite famille, ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait avoir facilement la paix en s'éloignant du chaos dominant. Avec du sake, aussi.

Ils discutaient déjà du lieu où allaient habiter les petits Mokonas une fois qu'ils seraient suffisamment âgés pour quitter la maison. Heureusement. Huit Mokonas adultes sautillants auraient définitivement eut raison de son équilibre mental. Même un semblait suffisant pour ça, parfois.

Tomoyo avait apparemment revendiqué Luna comme sa favorite, alors que Sakura et Shaolan leur avait dit qu'ils seraient très contents d'accueillir tous les Mokonas qui ne se trouveraient pas d'autre maison - le palais de Clow avait plus qu'assez de place. Un des bébés semblait avoir une préférence pour Doumeki, qui ne semblait pas s'en soucier -selon lui, avoir deux Mokonas chez lui ne serait pas plus difficile à supporter qu'un seul.

(Pour Kurogane, c'est que c'était plus un cas de 'trois idiots dans la même maison ne peuvent pas apporter plus de problèmes que deux' , sachant que le pauvre gamin vivait avec Watanuki. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire - il vivait volontairement avec Fye, après tout. Allez jeter la pierre à propos de masochisme.)

Finalement, les invités durent partir - naturellement Tomoyo leur avait proposé de leur préparer des quartiers pour qu'ils puissent rester plus longtemps, mais ils avaient refusé, chacun ayant leur propre devoir les attendant. Le Mokona noir resta lorsque Watanuki et Doumeki partirent ( se chamaillant d'une manière qui, aux yeux de Kurogane, rendait leur relation encore plus évidente que s'ils marchaient main dans la main). Après le choc initial, il semblait plus qu'heureux de partager la responsabilité d'élever les bébés.

Neuf choses duveteuses sous son toit. Oh, joie.

Encore que, pensa Kurogane alors qu'il s'allongeait pour la nuit, ç'aurait peut être pire. Au moins, il n'était pas le truc noir. Passer d'un flirt à moitié sérieux à père par un appel-miroir était une transition plutôt rapide.

Pressant Fye aussi près qu'il le pouvait, il enlaça l'autre homme de ses bras. Contrairement au machin noir, il ne pouvait être surpris par aucune des rumeurs 'Tu es papa'. Bien sûr il, il y en avait eu -sa position n'était pas mauvaise, et il y avait toujours des femmes pour faire ce genre de choses. Prenant en compte le fait qu'il n'ait couché avec aucune femme ou quiconque en dehors de Fye depuis qu'il était parti pour ce voyage, il avait toujours été certain que ces enfants n'étaient pas de lui.

Les enfants qu'il avait avec le mage apportaient suffisamment de problèmes. Surtout depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés.

Enfin, pensa-t-il en pressant son visage contre les cheveux du blond, au moins il n'était pas seul.

Quelque part dans la chambre de Mokona, neuf petites choses se mirent à glousser au même moment.

Oui, pensa Kurogane, se rapprochant du blond alors qu'il était parcouru d'un frisson, il était vraiment heureux d'être avec Fye.

Juste à ce moment, Fye s'éveilla dans ses bras. « C'est plutôt amusant, tu sais, » marmonna le mage, à moitié endormi.

« De quoi? » Demanda Kurogane. Il voulait juste dormir…

« Amusant que dans tous les mondes sauf le mien, ce sont les femmes qui portent les enfants. »

Ok. Autant pour le sommeil, alors.

* * *

_Alors, vous avez aimé, pas aimé? Dites moi si c'est la peine de continuer ou pas... (auquel cas la suite sera Next Generation) Review?  
_


End file.
